1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a control method thereof. Especially, the present invention relates to image data processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-13674 discusses performing correction processing on image data when performing image recording using a recording head to control density unevenness produced due to differences in the ink amount discharged by each recording element.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 6, if skew occurs during conveyance of a recording medium, the positional relationship between the recording medium and the recording head (positional relationship in the array direction of the recording elements) changes. Consequently, correction of the image data becomes insufficient, so that the image quality is affected by the skew and deteriorates.